<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thicker than Blood by sorayume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638405">Thicker than Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorayume/pseuds/sorayume'>sorayume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gift Exchange, Imperial Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, One Shot, POV Darth Vader, POV Luke Skywalker, Star Destroyer Executor (Star Wars), Suitless Darth Vader, Trans Luke Skywalker, Vampire Bites, Vampire Darth Vader, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorayume/pseuds/sorayume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imperial Luke Skywalker accidentally oversees that which he was not intended and finds a whole new perspective to life in response. </p><p>A Vampire AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader &amp; Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker &amp; Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Star Wars Luke &amp; Vader Winter Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thicker than Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle_Soup/gifts">Noodle_Soup</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to SpellCleaver for being my Lovely Beta!<br/>Content/trigger Warning:<br/>Vampire Typical Violence<br/>Description of Gore/Blood</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This assignment was one of Luke’s least favorite in his career as of yet...he was deep in a maintenance shaft on a Star Destroyer trying to fix a broken cleaning droid, again. As the smallest of the droid engineers on the Executor, he always got stuck with jobs in small shafts and holes. It was frustrating to say the least; as a kid he had been often called “Wormie Lucy” and teased relentlessly, and this felt like a repeat of those miserable days.</p><p>He had never really wanted to be a droid service engineer II, when he had applied to the Academy at sixteen. He had applied to be a pilot, hoping to fly among the stars like his father before him. What young boy didn’t fantasize about being a flight jockey? Alas, he had not had the income to pay for the flight simulator training that was required to apply for that field. He hadn’t known that you had to <em> pay </em>your way into certain fields in the Empire, or he might have held off a few more harvests and collected some money doing small jobs on Tatooine. So his application had been slipped to his second most desired field of service, Engineering. </p><p>Of course that had not gone as well as he planned either! To do the most illustrious jobs in the Engineering Corp you needed private academy training. Once more income had been a hold up for him. So here he was, crawling around in dusty shafts fixing failed maintenance droids. </p><p>He didn’t mind working with droids; they just made sense. Their circuits were logical and they often had gentle personalities. The best of them, upon repair, would kindly thank him in binary before scurrying off to do their duties. A few he even counted as friends. For finding friends in a droid wasn’t as controversial as the holo shows made it seem. </p><p>The mouse droid he was working on had gotten itself tangled in a nest of wires deep in the wall of a restricted area, and it had taken him weeks to get clearance to get in and work on this droid. Weeks were a very long time in the Empire and a lot of dust had been kicked up and sucked into the vent. Thus he was covered in the stuff, dark black dust, green dust from who knew where and his least favorite, the blue dust that burned when it touched your skin.</p><p>From the hallway below the shaft he was in he heard heavy footsteps, glancing out he saw the Supreme Leader of the Imperial Navy and <em> owner </em> of the ship! Lord Vader himself striding by confidently, his stylish black cape sweeping behind him, making Luke quite jealous to be in his drab grey coveralls. A lone stormtrooper was standing at attention against a wall next to a door leading to- well Luke wasn’t quite sure where that door led was below as well. </p><p>The Dark Lord stopped a foot past the guard, eerily, almost inhumanly still, the sound of his respirator adding to the white noise of the engines . Luke could clearly hear him when he barked a question to the stormtrooper. </p><p>“Are you stationed here alone?”</p><p>The trooper stood up straighter. Luke wondered if there was a protocol breach in working alone; he had never trained to be a stormtrooper so he wasn’t sure of what procedures they were meant to follow. </p><p>“Yes sir!” the trooper snapped, not deeming to give reason beyond that, to Luke’s overly curious annoyance.</p><p>Luke wasn’t sure why, but a chill ran up his spine as Vader turned and inspected the trooper. “Remove your helmet trooper,” he barked.</p><p>Now <em> that </em>was a weird request. But the trooper did so without complaint?!  Underneath his helmet stood a dark haired man. His eyes were glued to the wall ahead of him. </p><p>Without another word, suddenly Vader’s helmet was being pulled off his head by a single gloved hand and the trooper thrust against the wall by the other. Long brownish blond hair sprang from helmet, Luke stifled a gasp at the sudden movement and the revelation of the dangerously handsome man underneath it. Suddenly his thoughts were torn from consideration to horror, as the trooper began screaming in what Luke wasn’t sure was pain or pleasure. </p><p>Luke leaned closer to the grate with his face to try and get a look at what he was seeing when, with a loud CRACK, the apparently faulty grate broke under his weight and he found himself tumbling into the corridor head first. He gathered his will to turn his fall into a safer fall, twisting his body to make the fall against his shoulder and use the momentum to roll to a crouch in a move that even Luke was shocked by the smoothness of his own movements.</p><p>Everything was happening in a flashy daze. He could hear the trooper screaming, he was falling, he was landing in a crouch. He was pushing himself to a standing position and was about to run when his entire body froze! No matter how much he tried to move his body, he couldn’t move. It was as though his nerves had been frozen and were no longer firing signals, as though he was a statue with a brain. Fear caused a trickle of sweat to begin to run down his forehead at his lack of mobility, at this utter feeling of helplessness.</p><p>Behind him the trooper’s screams had turned to moans and there was a loud…. slurping sound. Luke was aware of how close Vader’s hulking form was. A small speck of blood flew through the air and landed on Luke’s neck. At least he assumed it was blood: it was warm and thick and dripped down into his collar. Luke trembled under the ungodly hold on his body. </p><p>Then there was a loud THUMP of a body hitting the ground. His mind was racing, what was going on behind him! Everyone called Lord Vader a monster, but he had already assumed they meant that figuratively rather than literally. </p><p>This was literally horrifying. This was literally the stuff of nightmares. Luke literally wanted to be anywhere but where presently was.</p><p>The sound of footsteps approached him slowly, like a stalking predator making its way to prey. The steps stopped right behind him and Luke’s body was frozen and shaking in fear and he gulped back bile rising in his throat. A breath was on his ear. </p><p>“And what gorgeous young thing do we have here?” came a rumbling melodic voice, nothing like the deep and aggressive growl of Darth Vader.  Luke tried to look from the corner of his eye at the creature beside him, whose breath he could feel on his neck, who made him want to flee with all his heart. </p><p>Finding his voice he mumbled, “Lord Vader, sir, I um….am sorry to disturb… sir.” Trying to keep his words professional and untainted by his fear, it didn’t work very well as his fear could be surely felt in the air, no less his voice. </p><p>A laugh rang from behind him and the man stepped around in front of him and Luke got a good look at him. He was tall, handsome face tainted by a large scar across one eye, a cruel smirk, skin so pale and perfect otherwise. In regards to eyes, they were yellow and predatory, inspecting Luke as though he were a bantha steak waiting to be devoured. </p><p>Then he grinned and Luke saw fangs protruding where incisors normally were on a human. </p><p>“You have spunk to think you are walking away from this… what is your name boy!” he demanded.</p><p>Gulping, Luke bit back a rude remark, angering this creature in Vader’s suit would do no good “Ensign L-l-luke, sir,” he stuttered, his blue eyes meeting the yellow. </p><p>“I see Luke, and what brings you to this restricted part of the ship without me being made awares. hmmm?” the older man questioned, his eyebrow raising in question. A dangerous glint well formed in his eyes.</p><p>“I was sent to repair a droid!” Luke said pointing up with his eyes. The mouse droid he had been repairing was hanging from a wire having fallen from the hole created by the broken grate as well. Every part of him wanted to run, every part of him wanted to escape this predator of the night on his ship.</p><p>Vader was pacing around him, arms behind his back inspecting him. “Well, LUKE, you are fortunate, for I have just had my daily snack and though you look… delicious… it would be a waste to feed on you on a full stomach. So I will spare your life. For now.”  Vader unclipped his helmet from his belt and in a smooth motion walked closer to Luke and loomed over him.</p><p>He came very very close to Luke’s face, his breath smelled of the iron, of the dead troopers blood Luke realized in disgust. He felt like puking. This monstrosity was leading the Empire, were other high ranking officials monsters?! Vader’s eyes seemed to dive as they landed their piercing look into a glare in Luke’s eyes. Luke was finding he could not move his look elsewhere as those yellow orbs peered into the very essence of his being. </p><p>His brain felt… fuzzy for a moment as though something were trying to pry it apart. He thrust the strange feeling away from him and blinked rapidly trying to clear his head of the fuzziness that felt like it was trying to rip into him.</p><p>Vader’s eyebrows furrowed in anger,his eyes sparked dangerously and Luke felt his mind becoming even more heavy, as though a thick fog were trying to envelope and penetrate his thoughts. Luke cried out in pain when a tendril of that fog reached inside him and with that cry Vader’s overwhelming piercing stare was thwarted and he was pushed back from Luke. Bright light of blue swirled around Luke for a moment, then, his small frame shaking, he felt his body shakely able to walk again. The glow faded and  Luke turned back and saw Vader’s form, thrown to the ground not moving. </p><p>He was scared, more scared than he had ever been. He had somehow <em> attacked </em> a commanding officer, if he was tracked down for this and this was held against him he would likely <em> wish </em>to be dead. Apologizing profusely in his mind, Luke turned and ran the other direction. The sooner he was away from that beast the better!</p>
<hr/><p>Darth Vader woke up<em> Angry </em>. He had not felt this angry in years, not since his wife had betrayed him, not since his sacrifice of his life blood had not yielded her and their child’s safety. A bellow of fury escaped his lips and resounded through the hallways of the Executor.</p><p>That delectable little boy he was going to eat as a snack? It seemed he was Force sensitive, and the little womp rat had used the Force to throw back his vampiric being and stun him?! Vader had never felt such a strong untrained being, never felt such pure and clean energy. This was why Vader and Palpatine had killed all the Jedi, their light magic could not be allowed to live when it was such an incredible threat. </p><p>He threw the body of the dead stormtrooper into the closest garbage shoot. It was of no use to him lifeless and without blood. Pulling on his helmet, with a hiss, he marched toward Engineering. He would find out who this awful child was and make them wish he had obliterated them, make them with he had fed on them first hand rather than waited. His sweet force laden blood would be a treat compared to the soulless troopers he had grown used to consuming. </p><p>He had not been cautious enough enjoying his supper, to be sure but that did not excuse the child <em> spying </em>on him, distracting him from his feeding when the blood was warm and delightful. </p><p>He found his way to main engineering with ease and demanded to speak to the chief officer. “Who is responsible for sending that blonde imbecile to my private wing of theship without my permission?” he demanded, his fingers oh so ready to leach the lifeforce out of this man if his answer was unsatisfactory.  </p><p>“Excuse me Sir, we have several droid repair specialists onboard, if you are in need of assistance with upgrading your armor we would be more than happy to accommodate those needs. </p><p>Vader shook his head. “I am not here for an upgrade commander, I am here for the boy. I need his information and post haste.”</p><p>“Well we don’t normally send folks into your area of the ship sir, but let me pull up our logs,” he said, looking at his data logs. </p><p>“Ah, ok there was a special authorization made by a “Captain Piett” to allow a “Luke Lars, droid mechanic II” into your area of the ship this morning”</p><p>Vader growled under his mask, of course this was Piett’s fault. His favorite ghoul was given permission to work for him and make decisions on his behalf. He would have to have words with Piett very soon. </p><p>“Where is this Lars now?” he demanded.</p><p>The man scrolled around on his data pad, typing far too slow for Vader’s taste. Vader made a mental note to find this man alone and feast on his worthless corpse in the future. “Looks like he checked into a flight simulator about ten minutes ago sir, Deck 19 Pod 3”</p><p>Vader marched away without giving a response to the useless officer. He needed to make sure this force sensitive mechanic didn’t spread his secret, and on top of that discover why exactly a force sensitive boy was on his ship in the first place.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Luke had been so stressed and scared of Lord Vader that he had run to the only place he ever felt safe. The Flight Simulators. He had made a deal with the Flight instructor to let him use a Simulator pod whenever he pleased, in exchange of course for priority droid maintenance.</p><p>His heart had been racing as he escaped Darth Vader. How could the General of the Imperial Fleet be such a horrendous monster? Why was this not common knowledge? How was he going to survive the assuredly oncoming storm of the demon on his life.  He needed to get his nerves under control. </p><p>The TIE fighter he was “in” was one of the weakest in the fleet. Luke found flying in it was the biggest challenge, as he soared through the skys doing practice runs he let his mind slip away. He was one with the ship, one with the sky. Free to fly how he wanted for the 30 minutes of time he was here. It made everything worth doing. After his ten year assignment with the Empire he would easily find a job as a pilot with all this experience. He just needed to prove himself! </p><p>He had the second highest scores on the flight simulator, but he could never beat the top scorer. Whoever “PodRacer” was always strides ahead of him, it felt. He had never used the simulator at the same time as his nemesis. So he couldn’t be sure of their abilities when facing one another. </p><p>He was about fifteen minutes into his session when the alarm on his screen started beeping. Luke looked up to see the text announcement “New flight member has entered the simulation” and a TIE Advanced zoom over his head. Luke grinned and prepared to navigate himself into assistance from the other fighter. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Vader found himself in the Simulator room and saw who exactly Luke was in the simulators on the screen. “ShootingStar0” the hot shot pilot who had been trying to come up on his scores for months now. This day was proving to be interesting indeed. He never imagined the little blond tech was his greatest possible competition in flight. </p><p>He could easily pull the boy out of the simulator and take care of him once and for all, but something in him felt that would be a waste as he watched the flight simulator screen and the boy’s smoothe flying. He could take him right now, enjoy a fine meal and be done with this bother. But no one had ever resisted him as this young tech had, and he was curious as to why. He wanted to know more. Moreso, flying with the boy in this simulator had the potential to be beneficial for him, he could improve his own flying by flying against such a worthy opponent, and the idea of hunting down and slaughtering the boy in space like this, well it brought him great joy.</p><p>He pulled himself into the nearest training pod and jumped into the same simulation as the boy. He took the role of leader and started flying to join the other. He let the force flow through him, the change had not taken the force from him. It had only made him more powerful in separating himself from the weak fool of his old self. He could fly better than ever before and he was more than excited to take on this child and test his abilities to reflect his movements.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Luke was breathing fast as the simulator finished. He gaped in shock at his score. He and the TIE Advanced had flown like no pair had before. It was magical. It was like a dance of perfection. Their synchronization, it was exactly what he had thought when he fantasized of an amazing time flying as a pilot. He wasn’t even sure he could imagine feeling so in tune with another pilot. What was that!? Their combined score was leaps above either he or “Podracers” previous scores. What magic!</p><p>Jumping out of the simulator, he had a massive smile on his face. Excited to meet the person behind “PodRacer” he rushed toward the simulator of the other and stopped short as the door opened with a hiss, and out stepped the last person he had expected. </p><p>Darth Vader. </p><p>His face paled as he stared at the towering black suited man, the frightening monster he had just faced in terror less than an hour previously. </p><p>All the fear and anxiety that had vanished during the session came rushing back like a storm. </p><p>“S… Sir,” Luke sputtered, throwing himself into an attentive Imperial stance. Hoping that he was not about to become a post flight snack. The room was empty after all, and this did not bode well for him.</p><p>“II Tech Lars, your flying is…. acceptable,” growled Vader, stepping closer to him.</p><p>Luke gulped back bile rising in his throat, trying to suppress all the fear in his heart “T-thank you. I am honored to have flown with you sir.”</p><p>“As you should be, young one, now, you have much to share with me for having fled without being dismissed,” Vader said. </p><p>He grabbed Luke roughly by the arm when Luke didn’t reply, his throat dry and face sweating in pure panic. Blue eyes wide. The feeling of Vader’s rough hand grabbing him made him wince in utter terror. Vader led him out of the practice deck with a quick gait. Luke almost had to run to keep up.</p><p>He led him back to the restricted area and a massive door opened to a room like Luke had never seen before on the Devastator.  It was as sparsely decorated as much as the rest of the ship, but it was ginormous. There was a huge black sphere on one side, and an office type area with large leather chairs and a massive desk on the other.   </p><p>Vader threw him down on one of the leather chairs and Luke stumbled into a seated position. The door to the room closed behind them with a resounding click of a locking mechanism. Luke was locked in this room with this monster.</p><p>“Who are you?” Vader asked aggressively and with no preamble, his gloved finger in Luke’s face. </p><p>Blanching Luke was confused as to the nature of this question, Darth Vader knew that Luke was a tech aboard the ship, what was he trying to imply!? “Um… I am Luke Lars, Droid Tech II, sir.” Luke stuttered out.</p><p>“That is not what I am asking and you know it, I sensed the Force in you as we flew. You are no mere tech. I will ask once more. Who are you. I advise you to not try my patience, you will find I do not take well to having my time wasted.”</p><p>Luke had no clue what “the Force” was, nor who he was supposed to be other than himself. But he knew that Darth Vader was more than human and that terrified him. He thought of his biological last name, the one his Aunt and Uncle had told him when he left the farm to never use ever. The one that wasn’t even on his birth certificate. Maybe this force could see he was not related to the Lars? No that couldn’t be it. He thought of his dead first name, the one he had shed when he came out, but no the Empire didn’t discriminate like that...The thoughts were racing through his mind as Luke stared in terror at his hands not daring to look up at the form pacing back and forth in front of him.</p><p>Vader stopped in front of him and he could see those dark boots in his line of vision. A shiver ran down his spine. A hand reached up and grasped him by the jaw harshly, and forced his head up to stare at the black mask. “I asked a question. ANSWER NOW!” </p><p>“I-I am no one! I am a moisture farmer from Tatooine working for the Empire!” Luke insisted. Feeling drawn to respond. </p><p>Vader’s hand released his chin and swung out and came back with heavy force in a backhanded slap against Luke’s cheek. Luke’s vision swam with pain and he let out a gasp of pain as the far too heavy hand made contact. He tasted the metallic glint of blood. His neck and face and head all ached. </p><p>“You are lying to me, child.”</p><p>Luke wiped the blood away from his mouth so he could talk, it was bright red and stained his skin. He was about to protest when he heard a growl from above him. Looking up he saw Vader had pulled his helmet off. </p><p>Bright predatory golden eyes were staring at the blood on Luke’s hand, pupils dilated in desire. </p><p>Vader’s hand snatched up his hand aggressively and in super human speed and licked the blood off it, in a delicate manner. His tongue was unnaturally cold and caressed Luke’s skin like someone savoring the sweet final crumbs off a plate of desert.</p><p>“You are… delicious and if you don’t want me to feed right now, you had better start talking, little Jedi. I can <em> taste </em>the force in your blood. You are no simple farmer.”</p><p>Luke was staring at his hand still held firmly by Vader in horror. Vader’s smirk turned to a smile and fangs glistened in Luke’s view. His stomach tumbled in knots, he knew he was in dire circumstances. </p><p>“W-what is a Jedi? I don’t know what you are asking, sir,” Luke asked, trying to pull his hand out of the admittedly handsome man’s grasp. He was trying to be a good Imperial, he really was. He had gone through all the etiquette training in basic training. But how could one answer questions you don’t know the answers to?! </p><p>Vader bared his teeth at Luke’s questions with a hiss and pushed forward, pushing Luke further onto the wide chair and trapping him there with his large foreboding body. His yellow eyes bore into Luke’s as Luke pushed his body as far against the chairs back as possible. Those eyes were searching his as though looking for something. </p><p>That was when it happened. With a swift pull of Luke’s head with his hand wrapped in Luke's hair Vader exposed his neck. He seemed to linger there, his breath heavy on Luke’s neck. Luke was shaking in fearful anticipation, the pain in his head and scalp from being held so making him flush and his breathe quicken. He had done nothing but his job, and now this was happening. It was utterly not fair. </p><p>Suddenly with a stabbing wave of sharp pain, those slicing incisors slid into his neck, piecing the delicate exposed skin with years of practice.</p><p>Luke screamed in pain as the teeth pierced him, but then felt his blood being drawn from him, sucked by Vader in gulps and the pain shifted to… pleasure? </p><p>It felt like he was sliding into a trance. His scream slipped into more of a moan and he felt himself leaning into the Dark Lord’s embrace. It felt so intoxicatingly good, like all he was meant nothing and this was all that mattered.</p><p>His body seemed to welcome and desire the bite, as though it desired to be eaten. All thought of escaping seemed to be lifted. This was natural, every muscle screamed at him. Luke’s mind flashed to Biology classes about how prey animals always knew they were meant to be eaten, and he felt like his body was betraying him into being just that. A prey animal, lusting to be a proper meal, to fulfill its destiny. He was part of the food chain and this was his fate, regardless of other fates, in this moment being consumed felt right. Natural.</p><p>As his blood leached from him, a dark shadow enveloped Luke’s brain, as though it had been draped in a thick quilt, and Luke felt his breath quickening and sobbing racking through him as sudden lances seemed to dig into his memories. He felt memories of being a child on the moisture farm come to the front of his mind then get replaced with flying in his hopper in the canyons with Biggs. He felt the sadness of realizing he couldn’t afford flight school and just as the tears started to well to his eyes, his memories were shifted to turning down the young men and women at Imperial tech school who tried to court him. It was as though every important memory he had was being forced quickly through the forefront of his mind as his life blood was drained from him.</p><p>Shaking in pleasurable grasp and frozen in Vader’s grasp Luke felt his mind starting to go blank and his life fading from him when the worst of his memories was pulled to the forefront. </p><p>To when Biggs had been killed by the Hutts. </p><p>This was his memory, he held onto the memory with all his might, trying to not let it be viewed, not let it be taken from him.  Biggs was just shouting, “Skywalker, RUN!” </p><p>Suddenly this no longer felt so natural. This was not his fate. Whatever this creature eating him was, was an abomination! Not a natural predator. He had to fight this.Luke let out a growl of frustration and screamed in rage and a bright light from deep within him that had been locked away burst out, consuming all thoughts of surrender.</p><p>He felt as though every moment of his life was dull before this, his body shaking and pulsing. Was this death? Was he ascending to a new plane of existence with his last breath, he wondered? He heard a groan of pain from somewhere nearby, and realized that the answer was no. He was still in reality, but his entire world had a new… gleam, a new sheen of understanding of life. It was as though he had been seeing in black and white and was seeing color for the first time.  </p><p>A soft feminine voice spoke in his mind. “My sweet son, you were never meant to slip into shadow, you are more than any who ever was. Through you, we can save him. Just love, son. Love.”</p><p>And then the brightness of the colors slowly faded to being bearable, as the room slowly came back into focus. His body felt sluggish and he could barely move but the light within him seemed to be fighting that sluggish feeling. Lifting him to his feet.  He looked around him and saw Vader gasping on the floor next to him, curled in a ball.</p><p>Luke reached a hand down to touch his senior officer in dismay. No matter what, it was his job to serve this man. He had sworn loyalty to the Empire years before. “Sir…” he said softly, feeling compassion in place of his previous fear, “My Lord? Are you Ok?” </p><p>The brown haired man started puking up blood at Luke’s touch. Coughing and gasping up the lifeblood he had just drained from him. He looked up at Luke and Luke was shocked to see he had blue eyes. </p><p>“Luke…Skywalker?!” he gasped.  </p><p>Luke knelt down and softly dabbed at the blood his Lord was puking “Yes sir, yes that’s my birth lastname, but I changed it to Lars many years ago” </p><p>“She… she had a son?” gasped Vader through bloody coughs.</p><p>“Well yes, I was born to a woman, everyone is,” Luke said, with a laugh. He wasn’t sure why but, he felt so at peace and sure of himself since hearing that woman's voice in his mind. She was like an angel of kindness guiding him to be so compassionate to this monster. </p><p>The man shook his head and reached up to touch Luke’s face “No… No Luke… Padme… your mother… she… I am your father,” he choked out.</p><p>Luke’s eyes widened in surprise and his mind spun around those words. Yet something about them rang true, he couldn’t deny it, and the newly born light inside him sang in response to it’s truth. Luke’s surprise  changed to a warm understanding and acceptance. There was no reason to fear.</p><p>Kneeling he pulled his, well, his father’s head into his lap. He carded his fingers through his hair; it was soft and curly. He knew Darth Vader was his senior officer, and this could easily get him executed, but he felt safe doing so regardless. “Ok, Father… I don’t know what to say but OK.”</p><p>Vader spent a long time coughing up blood. Yet Luke held him regardless. He wouldn’t leave his father now that he found him. Finally, when the last of Luke’s blood had been expelled from his system, he looked up weakly at Luke and smiled with the side of his mouth and his blue eyes, so similar to his own. Luke could do nothing but smile back. </p><p>They were both exhausted. Both confused. But they were together.</p><p>Finally Luke pulled himself up, pulling Vader up with him. Vader turned to regard Luke as he stood there awkwardly. Luke’s uniform was torn and bloodied, and he knew he couldn’t well walk out dressed like this. </p><p>“So um… what now… sir.” Luke asked, he was felling rather dizzy from the loss of blood slowly catching up with him.</p><p>His father laughed, a deep and happy laugh. “I don’t even know, son, I feel… alive like... I have not, not since the… change.”</p><p>“Um… speaking of that, what um… what just happened. What are you, what am I? Why did my Aunt and Uncle say you had died.”</p><p>Throwing an arm around Luke’s shoulder with a laugh, the older man said, “Well, for one we are not a what. We are a who, my son. I am Anakin Skywalker, and you are Luke Skywalker, my son. No more of this Lars name understood?”</p><p>“Um...” Luke drew back. “You are Anakin now? What happened to Darth Vader? Why were you using that name anyway!?” Luke’s mind spun, was his leader committing treason right here!?</p><p>Anakin sighed. “That is… a long story. A story I will tell you, but first my son, we have a foul Vampire Emperor to slay.”</p><p>“What!? Vampire?! What is that?” Luke asked, looking shocked.</p><p>Anakin rolled his eyes. “I was <em> literally </em>just feeding on you Luke, did you not know that was what I was?!” </p><p>“N-No?! I knew you were a monster, but it wasn’t my job to question a…”</p><p>Anakin placed a single finger on Luke’s lips and turned away in annoyance and a heavy sigh. </p><p>“I see we have a lot of brainwashing to decode from you before we can make you into the new Emperor.”</p><p>“Emperor!? Father I just want to…”</p><p>“None of that son, now, where is my helmet, we can’t well have people knowing I have changed now can we?”</p><p>Luke looked over to where the helmet was, sitting next to the chair, fearing returning it to the man, fearing this was all a dream and he had imagined it. Fearing that this was a hellish death’s doorstep vision that would fade when Darth Vader, mask and all returned.</p><p>“Um… Father. Before… Before all of that… can I… can I have a hug?” Luke stuttered, worried about the reaction, worried about rejection. Worried for his life. </p><p>Anakin stopped his hurried movements and turned and looked at Luke. </p><p>Luke winced, fretting he had said something wrong, had asked for too much. He started to shake his head and put his hands up and show it was a joke, hoping to fend off any offenses.</p><p>Anakin bowled into him grabbing him in the biggest bear hug of his life, his large arms completely engulfing Luke’s frail body and pulling him against his chest tightly. Luke’s arms wrapped around Vader in response. A smile playing at his mouth. </p><p>His fears were unfounded. </p><p>No matter what. With Anakin by his side, Luke knew everything would be ok no matter what. He had his father, and for the first time in his life, Luke felt like he was truly home.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  
</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! This is my first exchange fic and my first Star Wars Vampire AU one off, the secret (not really secret at all) is that this is NOT my only Vampire AU. I have another in the works that is much longer. This fic was based off a sketch that Bixo did. </p><p>https://64.media.tumblr.com/fc9e2a2fdf892aaa7cf45f7619fb5ad0/5ccfd57ca8ffb854-d1/s2048x3072/420c8843256ea285df2a29553f3a527f44d309c6.jpg</p><p>Cory, when I saw the email with your name I cheered for joy! Then I started sweating in nervousness. I don’t think I could ever make a fic I feel is good enough for you. You are just SO COOL. Seriously. You ares one of the coolest people I know, I respect you so much.</p><p>I am so glad to be your grandfather and gifter. I hope you enjoyed this fic. I really really really do. Father help me it was so hard to not tell you I was writing for you these last few weeks. Pulling Spell off VC for beta reasons, talking subtly about this fic when I wanted your ideas and input SO BAD to write it!!!!!! </p><p>&lt;3<br/>Happy Luke Vader Day. I have a cover for this that I will post on Tumblr... SOON.<br/>I hope your LV Day dreams were even partially sated with this fic. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>